The invention relates to a method for forming glossy and matt surface zones when printing a can body in a production line comprising:                a priming varnishing machine for applying a priming layer to the can body,        a printing machine for applying printing colours including at least one glossy color to the can body provided with the priming layer,        and a finish varnishing machine for applying a finish varnish to the can body provided with the priming layer and printed.        